Cruise To Paradise Resort
by Pirate Lass
Summary: What happens when Kagome and the gang go on a cruise to a island resort??? K/I, S/M, and even Shippou gets a girl! Lots of fun and rated for future lemons. Sorry but the first couple chapter are them driving to the place, but I'll update regularly. R&R!
1. Chappy One: Leaving The Fuedal Era

Cruise To Paradise Resort  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as far as I know, even though I pray every night that I will wake up and find Inu Yasha standing in my doorway. * drool * Any who, here's the story and I hope that you like it. (^-^)  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha (by the well)  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, InuYasha? I'm going home for the summer! If you weren't such a jerk I'd invite you to come with me!" I stomped toward the well as InuYasha followed. We were having another one of our annual fights.  
  
I turned and looked at InuYasha and my anger quickly faded at the hurt look on InuYasha's face.  
  
" But I really want to go with you, Kagome." He looked at the ground, blushing slightly.  
  
I walked over to him and took one of his hands in mine. " I want you to go, too, but. well. it's Sango. I'm not sure if she'd want you to come 'cause then Miroku would have to come, too." InuYasha put his arms around my waist, looking at me with hopeful eyes.  
  
" Will you at least ask her? Please?"  
  
Why does he have to be such a jerk and yet so cute and sweet? I thought. Then I figured that this would be a good time to do a little teasing.  
  
I leaned up against InuYasha, resting my head on his shoulder." Hmmm. Well, It's gonna take a lot of persuading to get Sango to be in a car with Miroku. Especially since it's going to take such a long time to get to the boat. I think it's at least a day's drive to get to the pier. I don't know how I'm supposed to get her to go along with it." Then I sighed loudly and started to walk away from him.  
  
" Hey, wait! If you talk to Sango, I'll talk to Miroku." InuYasha looked so cute! He must really want to go, I thought.  
  
" What exactly do you think that you could possibly say that will make him keep his hands to himself? That pervert will have about a hundred law suits the first day that we're there."  
  
I could tell that InuYasha was confused by that, but he spoke any ways." I've got something in mind." InuYasha said grinning. Than he turned around and jumped into the air, off to 'talk' to Miroku and I began walking toward the village to try to convince Songo to let the boys come with us.  
  
Kagome (arriving at the village)  
  
" Songo! Songo, hey. I need to talk to you." I ran over to her as she stepped out of Kaede's door. " What?" Songo looked at me in confusion. I stopped in front of her and smiled nervously.  
  
" Um, you know how you told me how glad you were that Miroku wouldn't be coming with us on that cruise I invited you to? Well I was. Um. I was just. uh. wondering if you would mind if Miroku did come with us?" Songo's eyes widened and I knew that she was about to flip out, but before she could say a thing I was talking again.  
  
" I talked to InuYasha about it and I'm pretty sure he's in the middle of.talking.to Miroku right now."  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku (talking)  
  
PUNCH! " Inu Yasha! What did I do this time?!?!?"  
  
He stepped back and grabbed onto the priest's robes, pulling him up onto his feet. " You are going to behave yourself so we can go on the cruise with Kagome and Sango! You're not screwing it up by groping Sango! If you even touch her in any perverted way, I'll have Kagome put a rosary on you!"  
  
That last threat made Miroku's eyes widen with horror. Inu Yasha grinned, pleased to see that he's getting the picture.  
  
" Well, as long as I get to go.I'll try my hardest. It's really hard you know! Especially when it comes to Sango."  
  
" Okay, come on. We need to get back to the village and see if Kagome's convinced Sango to let you come yet." And they were off.  
  
Back at the village  
  
" As long as that pervert, Miroku, keeps his hand off of me, I guess I can live with him for the summer. I mean, it's only three months, isn't it? I've had to deal with his crap here, so it can't be much worse in your time."  
  
I was so releved that Sango was agreeing with me so easily. Now we would just wait for Miroku and Inu Yasha to get here. I really hope that Inu Yasha didn't hurt Miroku too bad.  
  
Just then, the two boys came running towards us out of the forest and Miroku ran right into Sango, knocking her down with him on top of her.  
  
" Get off of me you jerk!" SMACK!  
  
" Oooowwww! That was an accident!"  
  
Well, so much for a good start. I thought.  
  
" Come on you guys, we need to get through the well and into my time. It takes a long time to drive to the pier so we should probly go and get our stuff packed."  
  
END 


	2. Chappy Two: Shop and Go

Cruise to Paradise Resort  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, same old thing. * Thanks a lot, dream wrecker * And now, the story. Enjoy!  
  
Kagome's time: Higurashi Shrine  
  
We all climbed out of the well and started towards my house. That's when Inu Yasha noticed something clinging to the back of my backpack.  
  
" Hold still, Kagome! It's probably after the jewel shards!" Inu Yasha grabbed the little ball of fur off of my backpack. Immediately we heard a loud cry of pain.  
  
" What the hell are you doing, Inu Yasha? Let me go right now!!!" Shippou yelled. I immediately felt bad for not asking if he wanted to come with us.  
  
" Shippou, I am so sorry. I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come. Inu Yasha, let him go." Inu Yasha dropped the little Kitsune onto the ground and crossed his arms in frustration. Shippou ran over to me looking pretty upset.  
  
" I forgive you, Kagome! I wasn't gonna let you go with a jerk like Inu Yasha." Shippou said as he dodged a kick from Inu Yasha. Than Shippou jumped onto my backpack again and we all walked into my house.  
  
Songo and I went up to my room so we could get changed and go to the mall. After I changed I threw her a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I waited for her to come out of the bathroom to see how they fit, and when she did she was blushing furiously.  
  
" Are you sure this isn't a bit too revealing?" I laughed. I always forget that she isn't used to my time's lack of clothes.  
  
" Sango, everyone will be wearing clothes like these, don't worry. See, I'm wearing the same thing as you." Than I turned to my suitcase and made sure I had every thing that I needed.  
  
As soon as we were done upstairs, Sango and I went down to the boys and gave them some shorts and shirts to wear. Shippou got to wear some of Sota's clothes for now, when we got on the boat he could change into a teenager.  
  
Finally, I hauled my suitcase down to the car and put it into the trunk.  
  
" Come on, guys. We got a long day ahead of us."  
  
" Are we leaving right now?"  
  
" No! Do you seriously think I am taking all of you with me when you don't even have clothes of your own? Come on, Inu Yasha, think a little more."  
  
All of us piled into the car and I started toward the many shops down town. I found one of my favorite ones so I pulled over. We all got out of the car and I led every one inside. First I helped Sango find some cool outfits. By the time we had finished, the boys had wandered off around the store. Before we paid for Sango's things, we went and picked out a suitcase for her.  
  
Than I walked up to the counter with Sango to pay for all of it. It was a very good thing that my mom let me use her credit card.  
  
" Inu Yasha! Get Miroku and Shippou. We need to go to another store for you guys' clothes. Sango and I are going to put these in the trunk."  
  
" Yeah, okay."  
  
So we walked out to the car and Sango couldn't stop herself from pulling out her clothes and looking them over several times." Kagome, could I change into one of these outfits before we leave?" I could tell she really like them.  
  
" Yeah, sure, but not right now. We'll need to stop at my house again before we start on our trip so we can pack all of you guys' clothes. Plus, I forgot to bring some stuff anyway."  
  
" Great!"  
  
Sango put her shopping bags into the trunk and closed it. Than I saw Inu Yasha walking toward us followed by Miroku and Shippou. Sango and I got into the car and the boys piled into the back seat. Than I started the car and went in search of another clothing store.  
  
We finally found another good one, got out of the car, and headed inside. Sango and I had to fight the urge to look at the girl's clothes because of all the cool outfits that were on display.  
  
So I led Inu Yasha and Miroku over to the men's department and told them to look around and take whatever they liked off of the rack and wait for me to get back. I still had to find some clothes for Shippou. Sango stayed behind to help the guys pick out clothes as I led Shippou over to the boy's clothing section.  
  
" This is gonna be fun, Kagome! But, I'm gonna need some help from you, okay?"  
  
" Sure, Shippou! I'm going to get you a couple of children sized outfits, and the rest will be for a teenager, 'cause I'm gonna need you to change into a teenager while we are on the cruise. Just so people don't get suspicious. Could you do that?"  
  
" Yeah, that'll be great! Than people won't treat me like a kid all of the time."  
  
" Well here we are." We had reached the boy's section and I started helping Shippou find some clothes. In the end it only took Shippou and I about twenty minutes to get his clothes.  
  
Than Shippou and I walked back to Sango and the boys with his clothes in a cart. I could tell that Miroku had already found everything he liked, 'cause he was sitting to the side with Sango. Obviously, Inu Yasha was being his picky old self again.  
  
" Where's Inu Yasha?" I asked. Shippou jumped from the cart onto Sango's lap.  
  
" He's over there. He's still picking some stuff out."  
  
" He hasn't gotten all of his clothes picked out yet?"  
  
" Oh. Yeah, he's got his clothes. But right now he is trying to find a hat or two for his ears."  
  
I nodded and walked over to where Inu Yasha was. He was rummaging through some really weird looking hats and I could hear that he was growling in frustration. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. I just smiled at him.  
  
" You want some help? I know where some way better hats are."  
  
" Yeah. I think only stupid people would wear one of these ones."  
  
I lead Inu Yasha over to a hat stand near the girls' junior's section. It had visors, baseball caps, beanies, and bandannas. I take it that Inu Yasha liked these ones a whole lot better because he ended up grabbing a lot to try on with his out fits.  
  
Next we both got back to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Than the three boys got into their own separate dressing rooms to try on their clothes. When we were completely finished, I picked up three more suitcases for their things. We all went to the cash register and I paid for the three heaps of clothes.  
  
" Come on, you guys. We need to hurry up and go to my house so you all can pack your things and get ready. I need to find a few things I forgot. Than we can all stop somewhere to eat and than we'll be on our way."  
  
All of us piled into the car and I raced home. Once we were there, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou got to work on packing their suitcases. I ran up to my room to start my search. I had to find my ID and ATM card. I mean, I can't expect to use my mom's credit card for everything. Plus there was the huge factor of hiding the jewel shards somewhere that no one would find them. That's when I decided to put them in with my secret stash of candy. It was so secret that not even Sota had found it. I'd been hiding basically everything that I didn't want any one to see in there. It was perfect.  
  
I quietly walked over to my closet and moved my shoe rack over exposing the bare, wooden floor planks. Than I put my finger into a hole where there had been a knot and pulled up. Where there had been just regular floor, there was now a two feet by one foot, square hole there. It put the board aside and took out the large wooden box that was inside of the hole.  
  
I got up and took the box over to my bed with me. There, I opened the combination lock that was on the latch and opened the lid of the box. Inside were a few small wring boxes, three envelopes with old notes crammed into them, a mini safe that was in the shape of a small locker, a small jar that had some money in it, a small cardboard box with candy in it, and my diary that had every entry in it since our mission for the shikon jewel started.  
  
I took out the safe and put in the code to open it. Than I got the jar with the shikon jewel shards in it out of my desk drawer and put it into the mini safe.  
  
" Kagome! Are we're all done down here! Do you need any help upstairs?"  
  
" Yeah, Inu Yasha, that would be great." I threw the mini safe into the box, grabbed my diary, candy, and spare money jar. Than I locked up the box, put it back and moved my shoe rack back over it.  
  
" Kagome, can I come in?"  
  
" Yeah." I closed the door to my closet and turned around to see Inu Yasha looking at me. I smiled and picked up my diary. If he ever knew the things I had written in this thing, I would die.  
  
" So what did you need help finding?"  
  
" Oh. It's my wallet. That's where I keep my ID and ATM card. I need those if we plan to eat most nights." Inu Yasha walked over to me and got really close. " Inu Yasha?"  
  
" Sshh. I'm just getting your scent, don't worry." I knew he was lying. He would have been able to have my scent before he even got into my room. Oh, well. It's not like I didn't like him being close to me.  
  
Inu Yasha got a mere inch away before he smelt my hair. Than he stepped away and looked as though he was thinking about something.  
  
" Does your wallet have money in it?" I nodded." Do you have any money I could smell to help me find it?" I picked up the jar that had my spare money in it and handed it to him. So, he didn't really need to get my scent? He just needed the scent of money? He has been hanging out with Miroku a little too much.  
  
In about five minutes Inu Yasha had found my wallet. So I grabbed my things and lead everyone to the car. I put my things into my suit case and than stacked every one's on top of mine.  
  
" Okay. Let's go get some lunch."  
  
Everyone buckled up and I started toward McDonald's. When we got there, I ordered for all of us. I had to get two number two Super Sized meals for Inu Yasha. They ate as I drove and when everyone else was done I started to eat mine. We had officially started our two-day journey to the pier where we'd be going on the cruise of a lifetime.  
  
END 


	3. Chappy Three: Wake, Make, Eat, and Drive...

Cruise to Paradise Resort  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I, Minoke Ninyou Himura, do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. * Weep* I'm pretty sure that I'll get over it eventually, though. :D  
  
When We Last Left Our Friends.  
  
The silence in the car was getting to pretty much every one, so I decided to turn on the radio. It was at the end of a song, but the one that started playing after it was one of my favorites. It was 'When Somebody Loves You' from Toy Story 2. I didn't know all of the words but that wasn't gonna keep me from singing.  
  
" When somebody loves you, everything is beautiful. Every hour we spend together, stays within my heart.  
  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I. When she loved me."  
  
" That sounds like a sad song, Kagome." Shippou said as he jumped up between Inu Yasha and me.  
  
" Yeah, but even though it's sad I think the song is really good."  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at me." Why did you stop singing?"  
  
" Because I didn't know all of the words. But. There's a part coming up I know. It's a good part of the movie it's from. Here it is-  
  
'She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do. Like she loved me. Like she loved, me.  
  
When somebody loves you, everything is beautiful. Every hour we spend together, stays within my heart. And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I.  
  
When she.loved.me.'"  
  
" Hey, Kagome. Let's just play a game or something. That song was depressing."  
  
" Okay, Sango. Would you want to play truth or dare?"  
  
" Sure!" everyone said in unison.  
  
" Okay. Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
" Um. Truth."  
  
" Is it true that you like Miroku?"  
  
" Um.well.do I have to answer?" I nodded." Fine. Y-yes. It's true." Sango started to blush uncontrollably.  
  
" Your turn, Sango."  
  
" Okay, okay. Inu Yasha, truth or dare?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at me out of the corner of his eye. " Dare."  
  
" Ooooow! I've got a good one. Inu Yasha, I dare you to kiss Kagome when we stop for dinner. And it has to be a real kiss, not that 'peck on the lips' stuff." Sango grinned at the both of us. I started to blush slightly and so did Inu Yasha.  
  
" Okay. Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
I looked over at Inu Yasha. He was looking at me waiting for an answer. I was really gonna have to kiss him and he didn't seem to have any problem with it. " Truth."  
  
" Who do you like more, me or Hojo?"  
  
Why in the hell did he care so much? " Oooow. That's a toughie," I said sarcastically." Duh, you!" Did I just blurt that out like that? Oh, crap." I mean, why would I choose Hojo? He can be.creepy.sometimes.  
  
Inu Yasha grinned at me. " Okay, Kagome, it's your turn."  
  
" Miroku, truth or dare?"  
  
" I think I'll choose.dare"  
  
" I dare you not to touch anyone in any sexual way until we get to the pier. And if you do, I'll sick Inu Yasha on you." Inu Yasha laughed and then shot Miroku a death look.  
  
" I see. Well, Shippou, truth or dare?"  
  
" Dare!" Shippou had a determined look on his small face.  
  
" I dare you to try to get a girlfriend while we're on the cruise."  
  
" No problem. It'll be easier for me since I'm not a pervert like you!"  
  
" Hey, Kagome. What time is it? I'm really hungry." Sango yawned. I think there's more than one reason that she's hungry.  
  
" It's almost six o'clock. I'll pull off the next exit so we can find a restaurant." Inu Yasha glanced at me from the corner of his eye again. I guess he hadn't forgotten about Sango's little dare. I couldn't help wondering what it would be like, kissing Inu Yasha. I'd thought about it before, but that was different 'cause then I wasn't fully aware that I was going to kiss him in a matter of minutes.  
  
" Ah. There's an exit now. Do you guys mind pizza?"  
  
" Nope." " Pizza sounds good." " Yay! Kagome's gonna get us pizza!" " I don't care. As long as it's good."  
  
" Okay, here we go. We'll be there in about five minutes." I flipped the stereo back on. This time it was an Avril Lavine song, 'Skater Boy'." Hey, Sango, remember this song?" She'd heard it before when I brought my disc- man with me to the feudal era.  
  
" Yeah, I love this song! Sing with me. Kagome."  
  
" ' He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy. She said see ya later, boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth!  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home. She's feeding her baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin on MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, and stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Sorry, girl but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now. Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world!?!'"  
  
" I hate it how radio stations cut off the end of songs like that. But good singing, Sango! We're here now." I parked the car, and all of us got out and stretched.  
  
Just when I started to walk towards the restaurant, I was stopped by Sango.  
  
" Wait just one minute there hun. You and Inu Yasha have a little something you need to do before we go inside."  
  
I was thinking that she'd forgotten for a minute there. I turned and looked at Inu Yasha. He looked kind of embarrassed and was forming a nice blush across his cheeks. I took a deep breath and started to walk toward him.  
  
" Well. Come on, you guys, I really am hungry." If I had dared Sango to kiss Miroku, she would have been nervous and taken a long time, too. Obviously she didn't know how rare kisses were for me.  
  
I looked up at Inu Yasha and I felt a knot in my stomach as he looked into my eyes. He put his hand on my face, leaned down, and our lips met. I slowly opened my mouth and slid my tongue past his lips. After a couple of seconds, Inu Yasha returned the kiss, and I felt a rush of warmth run through me. He was such a good kisser. We finally pulled away and I stepped back, opening my eyes to look into his. Inu Yasha's golden eyes were shining as he grinned at me.  
  
" Well, that went well. You guys want to eat now?"  
  
I quickly snapped out of it." Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go and eat something."  
  
After we had all eaten, we all pilled into the car again and I headed towards the hotel I had made reservations at. It was almost eleven, and we still had about an hour before we got to the hotel, and Sango and Miroku were already asleep. Sango had her head resting on Miroku's chest, and Shippou had settled on Sango's lap.  
  
" Inu Yasha. Aren't you tired?"  
  
He looked over at me from the passenger seat. He hadn't really said much for the past couple of hours. I looked over at him and, for the few seconds that our eyes met, I noticed how handsome he was. With the light of the full moon making his hair shin like silver.  
  
" No. I'd figure that you're pretty tired, since you've been driving all day."  
  
He was right. I could feel sleep itching at my eyes, and I had to keep opening my eyes really wide to stop them from drooping even further closed.  
  
" Well, it's really a good thing that you're awake. That way you can keep me from falling asleep like those three." I moved my head towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
As I watched the road I finally saw the sign that showed that our exit was next. I took it and within ten minutes I was pulling into the hotel parking lot.  
  
" Get up! Miroku! Wake up Sango and Shippou." I got out along with Inu Yasha and went around the car to the trunk. Inu Yasha carried in most of the heavy luggage with Miroku, I carried me and Sango's bags, and Sango followed us with a sleeping Shippou in one arm and his small suitcase in her other.  
  
I went up to the front desk, got the room key and led the others to the elevator. We got off on the fourth floor, found room 406, and walked inside. The room was pretty big and had four beds.  
  
" I call this bed!" I ran to one that had a midnight blue down comforter on it and dropped my bag next to it. All of the beds were four-posts and made of carved wood, each with different colored silk hangings that were tied back.  
  
After we all chose our beds, Sango's was on one side of mine, Inu Yasha's was on my other side, and Miroku's was on Sango's other side. Than I got changed and climbed into bed. I lay there thinking of Inu Yasha and, listening to the little kitsune next to me quietly breathing, I soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, as the others slept, Inu Yasha sat out on the balcony watching the stars and thinking of Kagome's soft lips as she had kissed him earlier that day. As he stepped back inside a slight breeze came in from the balcony, catching the partially closed hangings of Kagome's bed. He closed the sliding door and walked to his bed. As he lay there slowly drifting towards sleep, he heard Kagome whisper his name as she slept. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Kagome's beautiful face.  
  
Authors note: Yeah I know, kinda fluffy. But how cute is Inu Yasha? Oh, and sorry it's been so many chapters, but I promise that in the next one they will get to the cruise boat, okay? Review, please. Tell me whatcha think. Plus I'm needin some suggestions on what al I should put in the fourth chappy, so any input would be greatly appretiated! Thankies for all of the reviews!!!! 


	4. Chappy Four: Clubbin!

Cruise to Paradise Resort  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I, currently don't own anything related to this godly show.and I can't buy it cuz I only had two dollars and thirty cents to my name, but I spent it all on a Mt. Dew and some munchies. Ahhhhh.I love munchies!!!! Any who, here is the story. ('-')  
  
The Next Morning @ The Hotel  
  
I woke up pretty early to the sound of birds chirping. The noise sounded awfully close. I sat up and drew back the silk curtains on my bed. The sound was coming from the open door to the balcony. Inu Yasha was sitting on the ground out on the balcony, still in his pajama pants and no shirt. He was so perfect looking.  
  
I quietly got out of my bed, being very careful not to wake up Shippou, and checked the clock. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. As I walked toward the sliding door to the balcony, Inu Yasha's ears twitched toward my direction. He obviously heard me coming.  
  
I stepped out onto the balcony and sat down next to him. Inu Yasha glanced over at me slightly but then went back to staring back in front of him, into the thick forest.  
  
" How come you woke up so early, Inu Yasha?"  
  
" I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to think." Inu Yasha took his arms off of his knees, resting them by his sides, and leaned his head back against the glass. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
" Well, what have you been thinking about?" It's obvious what I had been thinking about all last night: Him! I kept wondering about that kiss from yesterday. Had he liked it? Or had I been an awful kisser? Inu Yasha looked at me; the rising sun gave his hair a reddish hue, and made his golden eyes glimmer.  
  
" I was thinking of yesterday, when I kissed you," I felt my face redden slightly and I started staring out into the trees, " and of how much I wanted to do it again." I turned to look at him again. I could hardly believe what he'd just said, but before I could say anything I felt Inu Yasha's lips on mine. I immediately parted my lips letting his tongue pass them and explore my mouth. Inu Yasha put his hand on top of mine, pinning it to the ground, as he deepened the kiss.  
  
We broke apart for air, and I felt Inu Yasha smiling. I slowly moved away from him, blushing, but not able to keep myself from smiling.  
  
" I think we'd better get ready to go. The drive won't be as long as yesterday's, but I'd say we've got about seven or eight hours of driving ahead of us." I looked back at Inu Yasha, kissed him once more on the cheek and whispered into his ear, " Thanks for being such a good kisser, Inu Yasha." I got up and giggled when I saw that Inu Yasha was blushing.  
  
When I got inside I woke up Sango and Miroku. Than I got in the shower, got dressed, and put on my makeup. When I came out of the bathroom, Sango ran in and had the door shut before either of the boys had gotten half way across the room. They both walked back over to the other side of the room. Miroku just sat down in his big armchair, but Inu Yasha, well he pretty much slammed down into his and looked all huffy.  
  
" Oh, poor Inu Yasha. Stop looking so miserable." I sat on one of the arms of his chair and started scratching behind his ears. Soon, Inu Yasha started purring, but I was really hungry so I got up and walked over to the small kitchen in the corner of the room.  
  
" What the.What're you doing over there?"  
  
" Inu Yasha, normal people eat in the morning. It's a nice little thing called 'breakfast'."  
  
" Oh, yeah. Speaking of which, I'm pretty hungry too. If Sango would just HURRY IT UP IN THERE!!!"  
  
Soon enough, Sango was out of the bathroom and the boys were all ready to go. It was around eight when we checked out of the hotel and got into the car. I had to drive for almost an hour before we found a place to eat some breakfast at. When we were all done eating, I took Sango with me to the restroom to tell her about what had happened this morning.  
  
" He kissed you again?" pure joy in her voice.  
  
" Well, yeah." The last thing I want is for Sango to get all hysterical over this. I was more curious about what was up with her and Miroku. They had been acting very strange around each other lately. I wonder if Miroku had confessed how he felt about her yet. Not like she hadn't noticed.  
  
" That's so cool, Kagome! But I'm wondering about Shippou. What if he really does get a girlfriend on the cruise? That would be interesting." She smiled, and so did I at the thought of it. I had never even heard Shippou talk about girls, but I figured that it was about time that he started to get interested in them, I guess.  
  
Sango and I left the bathroom laughing over strange outcomes of Shippou hitting on a girl. We even came up with one crazy idea of him transforming into a really macho looking guy trying to impress some one, and ending up looking really corny. Hopefully he will just settle with transforming into a teenage guy, nothing over the top.  
  
We all piled back into the car and played some more truth or dare. It started out pretty weekly, but after a while we got more into it (as we got through out morning coffee). But right now it was Shippou's turn.  
  
" Kagome, truth or dare?" No matter how much a cute and innocent kid Shippou seemed to be, he had one of the most evil looks on in the world. But the usual old me, always wants a challenge, so I just had to choose-.  
  
" Dare."  
  
He grinned even more evilly. What was that little kitsune up to now?  
  
" I dare you to become Inu Yasha's girlfriend!" I jerked at the steering wheel. Was he serious? Well, it couldn't be that bad. I mean, Inu Yasha has been being very well behaved lately. Almost too well behaved. But what would it be like to be his girlfriend?  
  
" Um.well I think that that's up to Inu Yasha." I looked over at him. He was blushing uncontrollably. Did he really want to be my boyfriend?  
  
" I'm fine with it if you are."  
  
" Fine." I said weekly. Suddenly, for some reason my limbs felt like rubber.  
  
" Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
The next couple of hours, we listened to the radio, played ' I spy', and stopped for lunch. By the time we reached the town where the cruise ship was, it was almost six o'clock. We had arrived pretty early. So we checked into the hotel, got our stuff situated, and contemplated what we'd do for the rest of the night. It came down to going to the movies, go to a club, or just cruise around town.  
  
Miroku seemed to really like the idea of the club, so we chose that. Shippou transformed into a teenager, and we were off. We ended up finding this teens club called The Edge. You only had to be 16 to get in, which was extremely good for Shippou. We parked outside the club and slowly made our way to the entrance. The bouncer there didn't seem to want to card any one and I could have sworn that the group of kids in front of us were only 12.  
  
We got inside and found a large, dark place with midnight blue ceilings, strobe lights everywhere, and loud, bass filled music spilling out of hundreds of speakers. I grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and led him down to the dance floor with me.  
  
As we reached the middle of the dance floor, the song changed to 'Put your back into it' by Ice Cube. I wrapped my arms around Inu Yasha's neck as I began to move my hips to the music. Inu Yasha didn't take his eyes off of mine. He simply pulled me closer to him and began to move his hips in rhythm with mine.  
  
After a while, they played a slow song, so I wrapped my arms around Inu Yasha's neck and rested my head in his chest. I could have stayed like that all night. At one side of us, I saw Sango and Miroku dancing with each other. They were so cute together. Then I saw Shippou! He was dancing with a girl that looked like she was about sixteen. Well, at least he was having a good time.  
  
After about three more songs all of us headed towards a table in the corner of the club. Shippou was walking hand in hand with the girl he'd been dancing with. We all sat there, ordered some sodas and fries, and talked about what we'd do on the cruise.  
  
Inu Yasha had his hand on my knee under the table, and kept shooting me looks, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Soon, Sango was leading Miroku back to the dance floor, and a few minutes later Shippou followed after them.  
  
" Finally we're alone." Inu Yasha scooted closer to me and started kissing me on the neck.  
  
" Inu Yasha! Stop it! Don't make me use the 'S' word!"  
  
At that he settled down. We all stayed at the club until eleven and then we went to a fast food resturaunt and went back to the hotel room. There, we ate, and went to bed. In the morning we would all have the best vacation of our lives!  
  
Author's Note: You like? Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you wanted. But yeah, much more to come! They are finally at the damn cruise boat! YAY! But yeah, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, savvy? Okay, laterz! 


	5. AN: Sorry! Forgive me? Peace offerring

Hello everyone!  
  
Yeah, it has been WAY too long since I have updated and I am truly sorry! I really am. I don't have one of those big life changing events happening to me to make me want to stop writing this story(or the others), it's nothing like that. In fact, I have no thought to stop writing any of my stories until I am finished with them.  
  
I just wanted to tell all of you faithful reviewers of mine, that progress is still somewhat slow, because of all of my home work I get from school, I'm in the fall play(but no practices this week for me!), and my dad has me and my brother and sister working really hard around the house. So I don't really have much time to work on the next chapters of any of my stories.  
  
But all hope is not lost!!! I have a lot of inspiration flowing through me due to some "extra caricular activities" of my own. ^_^ ( please note that the following 'activities' I did just for the sake of inspiration towards my stories)  
  
Finally, we have come down to my Inuyasha fanfic. Well, I can't say that I've come very far on this one. I've been suffering from a writer's block of sorts. But fear not, oh faithful ones! My imagination has been restocked and I am just bubbling with fresh ideas! I still have a bit of work to do, but Adult Swim is finally showing the next season of Inuyasha, so all is well in that department! I can't give you a deffinate time for the newest chapter to Cruise to Paradise Resort, but I deffinately won't leave you hanging! Plenty more fun to look forward to, I promise!  
  
Okay, so the chappy that I'm working on for Cruise to Paradise Resort doesn't have much in it so far. And okay, so it is little more than a few pages, but I was really slow with it, and I have a lot of good ideas for what I'm gonna write about for it. But I don't have play practice all this week except for Saturday, cuz we need to work on the sets. So I'll have some free time to add A LOT to what I have so far. But here's a sample of what's to come in the next chapter. Not much, but as I said, there isn't much written so far.  
  
CRUISE TO PARADISE RESORT:  
  
" Inuyasha! If you don't leave shippou alone right now-"  
  
" You little runt! I'll teach you-"  
  
" Inuyasha! SIT!!!"....  
  
We all stepped into what would be our room for the next couple of months, and we were all left breathless. It was almost as big as the hotel room that we had stayed in the night before. There were two king sized beds, a kitchenette, a living area that had a couch and a love-seat, a master bathroom, and a sunken dining area that had a square table that could seat six.  
  
" This is our room? How could you get something like this, Kagome?"  
  
" Let's just say, my parents have been saving up for a long time.".....  
  
" Inuyash, are you feeling better?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at me from where he was laying on the bed. He wasn't pale anymore, but he was looking at me strangely. His eyes were full of an emotion that I couldn't read, and one that I had never seen so strongly in his eye's before.  
  
" Kagome.you-you helped me. I feel a bit better, but it's really cold. Could you please stay with me?"  
  
I nodded and walked closer to the bed. I felt his forehead; it was really hot. I carefully climbed onto the bed next to Inuyasha and lay down with him, resting my head on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.  
  
" Thank you, Kagome."  
  
" Your welcome, Inuyasha."  
  
I listened to his calm and steady breathing as he lay there sleeping, and it slowly carried me into a peaceful sleep... 


	6. Chappy Five: Of Big Boats and Instant No...

Cruise to Paradise Resort  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will. But I'll always want to. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: I am so truly sorry that it has been so bloody long since I last updated! I got grounded for two weeks...for no good reason...at all...yeah. But the whole time I was grounded, I couldn't even go on the computer at all, so I wasn't able to work on any additional chapters to any of me stories!!! What a bunch of crap!  
  
A few answered questions: Kagome's not 18, but she's driving. I know, would never happen, but hey it's a fan fiction. They're going to be on the cruise ship for about two and a half weeks before it gets to the "Paradise Resort" so please bear with me. ^_^ No, this won't be a total Mary Sue or what ever. If you end up thinking that it is, please don't kill me, notify me. Yes, I know Shippou is freakishly young in the show, but in this he transforms into a teenager-ish person to blend in. Plus, I feel bad for him cuz he doesn't get nearly as much love and recognition as he deserves. *goes on and on about her love for Shippou* And finally, if you LOVE fan fics like this( AKA. The InuYasha group going on vacations and stuff in Kagome's time) then I highly recommend that you check out the fan fiction Crazy Little Thing Called Love at http://www.queenofswords.com  
  
Any who, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found Inu Yasha leaning over my bed. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I just figured that we should probably be getting ready to get on that ship thing about now."  
  
"Inu Yasha! You woke me up because of that? Don't worry about it; it doesn't leave until noon."  
  
"Um...Kagome. It's ten o'clock right now."  
  
I shot up in my bed, my eyes wide in horror. How could I have over slept?  
  
"Inu Yasha!!! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?!?!?! We're gonna be late!!!" I shot out of my bed and started shoving things into my suitcase.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly crept over to where I was frantically shoving things into my bag. He looked at me apprehensively before saying, "Um...Kagome..."  
  
"WHAT???" Inu Yasha jumped back, sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Never mind."  
  
As soon as I finished packing Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inu Yasha got into the car while I checked us out. Then I ran out to the car, got in and drove toward the pier.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Aren't you going a little fast?" Sango asked. I slowed down a little and turned the corner so sharp that Inu Yasha's head hit the window.  
  
"Gods, Kagome! Are you trying to kill me???" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
I slowly parked in a spot semi close to the boarding dock of the ship. When we'd come to a stop I reached over and rubbed Inu Yasha's head affectionately.  
  
"Sorry, Inu Yasha, but right now we've got to get our stuff and get on the ship as fast as we can." At that, every one poured out of the car, grabbed their stuff, and started for the boarding dock.  
  
As we approached the ticket master I asked, "Are we too late?"  
  
"No, you made just in time." They said. I sighed with relief and gave him our tickets as we began walking up the ramp and onto the ship. We walked around the first level of the ship searching for our room when we finally found room number 216. I unlocked the door and we all walked inside.  
  
"How much did you say this room cost again, Kagome?" Sango asked me. It was nearly as big as the hotel room. There was a couch with a medium sized television; two queen sized beds, a mini-fridge with a microwave, some counters with a double sink, two dressers, and a full master bathroom.  
  
"Well, I did say that we've been saving up for this for a long time." I said, hardly believing how nice the room actually was. I mean they did have pictures on the brochure but you know how some places can be, they like to over exaggerate.  
  
"Hey, how come there are only two beds?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Because, Inu Yasha, when I made the reservations I thought that it would just be Sango and I going!" I growled. Gods, he can be so irritating!  
  
Sango and I unpacked our things and put them into the black lacquer dresser that was next to the bed we'd be sharing while Inu Yasha just stuffed his into the top drawer of theirs and shoved his suit case under their bed. Miroku rolled his eyes at him as he took Inu Yasha's clothes out and began putting them in the drawer nicely.  
  
"Kagome, when can we go and eat? I'm really hungry." Shippou said. He was bouncing around on our bed, smiling and rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Soon, Shippou, but first we all need to get unpacked and ready. Besides, they'll be serving lunch until four so we've got plenty of time. They might even have some chocolate." At that both Shippou and Inu Yasha said, "Really?"  
  
Soon we were all showered and dressed so we headed down toward the dining hall. At the entrance there was a hostess that showed us to our table.  
  
"There's a salad bar and a buffet, or you could order something off the menu. I'll be back in a few minutes to get your order, okay?" She smiled and left. "Hey, Kagome, didn't you say that this was a party boat?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not night time yet. Just wait, they have really big parties every night from nine to two in the morning. And each night is different. Besides, we haven't seen barely any of the ship, so there'll be a lot of stuff to see and do. Why did you ask?" I say.  
  
"Well, because I haven't seen very many people here." Miroku says.  
  
I just roll my eyes. "That just might be because we're eating lunch and it's almost three in the afternoon. Most eat lunch around twelve, Miroku."  
  
"Oh...yeah."  
  
When the hostess came back Sango and I decided on the salad bar and the boys decided to try out the "buffy thing".  
  
After we'd gotten our food, Sango and I went back to the table. Shippou was already there, Miroku and Inu Yasha soon following. We'd all begun eating when I noticed that Inu Yasha looked upset about something.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu Yasha? Does your food not taste good?"  
  
"No, it all tastes fine. It's just...well...they didn't have any rammen."  
  
*sweat drop* "Uh, Inu Yasha, you didn't honestly think that I'd spend over two weeks on a boat with you without bringing any instant noodles?" Inu Yasha looked at me, his eyes filled with happiness and then with rage.  
  
"We've had rammen this whole time and you didn't tell me???" He yelled.  
  
After we finished eating Inu Yasha went back to the room to sulk around and try to find some rammen. Miroku went with him so he could finish getting Shippou's clothes unpacked. So Sango, Shippou, and I all decided to walk around and look at all the shops and different entertainment areas of the cruise ship.  
  
"I swear Inu Yasha is more of a child than Shippou ever is." I say.  
  
"And that's saying a lot, considering our huge difference in age," Shippou adds.  
  
The first place we go is the different souvenir shops, then the movie rental store, and then we go to the arcade and I show Shippou how to play some of the games. Then we all took turns playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Shippou was really good at it after the first couple of times he played and could almost do the expert level.  
  
The last place we went was the candy store they had. I was kind of afraid to bring Shippou in because he could easily get overwhelmed by all that candy in one place. But he fought the very strong temptation to touch everything, and before we left I'd bought a few chocolate bars for everyone. (a plain one and an almond one for Shippou, two plain ones for Inu Yasha, two mint and two white chocolate ones for Sango and I, and two with little crispy things for Miroku)  
  
When we got back to the room Inu Yasha was asleep on the couch and Miroku was watching Sailor Moon on the TV. I went over to the makeshift kitchen and put the candy bars in one of the drawers.  
  
I walked over to the couch that Inu Yasha was sleeping on and pushed his feet off the side and sat down.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" I said before Inu Yasha could finish complaining. Miroku just sat there, completely absorbed in the TV and Shippou lay asleep on Sango's lap.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha, since you're up would you want to walk around on the deck with me?" He looked at me for a couple of seconds before agreeing.  
  
"I'll be here with the boys when you get back, Kagome." Sango said as we walked out the door.  
  
As we walked up the hallway to the elevator Inu Yasha laced his fingers in with mine. We stepped inside the elevator and that's when I noticed it.  
  
"Inu Yasha, where's you hat?" I asked. His ears were sticking out as plain as day.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said, pulling a black bandanna out of his pocket and putting it on.  
  
Inu Yasha and I walked around on the deck of the ship taking in the scenery. We were surrounded in dark, glimmering water that reflected the starry night sky and we could still see the dimly lit land behind us, silhouetted against the horizon.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before, Kagome. It's amazing." Inu Yasha put one of his arms around my waist as we walked to the front of the ship.  
  
"It reminds me of the feudal era. All the scenery, not seeing huge buildings and cars everywhere you look...it's kind of a relief, you know?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at me and I could read the expression on his face. We stared into each other's eyes for a while before-  
  
"Kagome, I don't feel very well." Inu Yasha said, his face going slightly more pale than usual.  
  
Five minutes later, I entered the room with Inu Yasha leaning heavily on my shoulder. Sango quickly turned to see who it was and screamed quietly when she saw Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Kagome, what happened to him?" she said, rushing over to help me carry Inu Yasha over to the boys' bed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that he's just sea sick. Inu Yasha's just not used to being out on the ocean." I said as I moved the blankets over and Sango helped me lay Inu Yasha onto the bed. Then I started pulling the covers over him.  
  
"Is it anything that's very serious, Kagome?" Sango asked looking frightened.  
  
I looked at her reassuringly and said, "No, he just needs to sleep it off. It's nothing to worry about too much."  
  
Soon Miroku had fallen asleep on the couch, despite the endless flow of Sailor Moon characters fighting in their ever-so-short skirts that kept flashing across the screen, and Sango had made her way to bed, Shippou nestled on the pillow next to her.  
  
I walked over to Inu Yasha's bed, his silver hair contrasted to the black sheets and pillows. I stopped a few feet away from his bed as he began to stir in his sleep. Inu Yasha rolled over, facing me, and opened his eyes. He seemed to be completely awake, and yet sleep still hung about him.  
  
" Inu Yasha, are you feeling better?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at me from where he was laying on the bed. He wasn't pale anymore, but he was looking at me strangely. His expression was calm and his amber eyes gleamed in the darkness.  
  
" Kagome. I feel a bit better, but it's kind of cold. Could you please stay with me?"  
  
I nodded and walked closer to the bed. I felt Inu Yasha's forehead; it was still pretty warm. I carefully climbed onto the bed next to Inu Yasha and lay down with him, resting my head on his chest. Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.  
  
" Thank you, Kagome."  
  
" Your welcome, Inu Yasha."  
  
I listened to his calm and steady breathing as he lay there sleeping, and it slowly carried me into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Author's Note: I really hope that you liked it. I've been trying to get my other stories updated as well and you should be seeing those updated, at least, some time this month. Please review! I've been having a lot of trouble with this story, so any ideas, comments, or criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you ever so much! ^_^ 


End file.
